


Connecting

by PlateOfChickenAlfredo



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlateOfChickenAlfredo/pseuds/PlateOfChickenAlfredo
Summary: Two Guardians go for a roll in the hay
Relationships: Redd-3/Luoui
Kudos: 7





	Connecting

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I wrote this! Was really a no brainer and I didn't put too much into it, but hopefully, y'all like it!

Redd buried his face some in Luo’s hair as she sat down in his lap, the both of them facing outwards to the vast landscape of the Dreaming City. The familiar scent of shampoo and conditioner wafted into the red Exo’s receptors as he took a deep breath. The same she used for years now. It was soothing, surprisingly. Not many things could grab the reins of Redd’s rowdy behavior and work it into submission. Something about Luo, beyond her hair, that he just couldn’t put his finger on was to blame. He wasn’t complaining, though.

Her back pressed up against his chest as Luo made herself comfortable in her living, metal seat. Redd slid his arms over hers, both of them lacing their fingers together as their hands met. Luo smiled and sighed softly as she squeezed tight, the embrace of the Exo bringing well-needed peace of mind. Just a moment to not think about all her problems and stresses in her life was more than she could hope for, and she was content that she could share that moment with Redd.

The pair peered out over the hilly greens that lay before them. It was quiet, a breeze the only other entity for miles on end. They had traveled far out from the populated areas of the world.

Luo spoke after a long silence. “Do you remember when we first met?” 

Redd chuckled softly as he nestled his face in her dark, purple hair. “Of course. Why do you ask?”

She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. Her face flustered as she pursed her lips. “Ugh...how do I say this...it’s so-”

“Sappy? C’mon. Let’s hear it.”

She elbowed him softly in his chest with a light giggle. “Stop finishing my sentences, you dolt.”

“Okaaaaay okay! Sorry. Go on.”

She took a moment to think before speaking. “Ever thought...in all those months slugging trash and polishing the Vanguard’s precious ships, we’d ever end up here?”

“Like, in this very specific spot on this very specific planet? Hm, no I don’t think-”

“Redd shut up! You know what I mean!”

Redd let out a hearty laugh. “Maybe. I don’t know, but...once our chore duties were done and we parted ways...I knew we’d see each other again.”

She smiled again at the sentence, drooping her head as she blushed. “And we did…”

Their hands squeezed a bit tighter around each other.

“Redd?”

“Hm?”

She pulled their interlaced hands close to her chest. “Thank you, for...remembering me, when I needed someone the most.”

Redd nestled his face deeper into her hair, holding her close to him as he closed his eyes.

“Luo…”

“Yes?”

“I should be the one thanking you. Without you...I-” His words caught in his transmitter, static filling the rest of the sentence.

“I wouldn’t be here without you too either.”

A fan whirred to life within the Exo as his core heated up, radiating a warmth that penetrated through the back of Luo’s shirt and made her skin tingle. She flustered at the sensation.

“Guess we’re both feeling a little heart warmed right now…” Luo cooed with a smile.

Redd only responded with a kiss to her neck. A tiny jolt of arc energy projected from his would-be lips to her neck, the small shock sending her small hairs standing straight up. Exos had such an odd way of kissing...but Luo absolutely adored it.

She let out a sharp exhale as another shock pricked her, a little stronger this time. “You can do more, you know…” Her words dripped with sultry.

“Hm.” Redd snaked his hands out from her grip, sliding them over her nicely sized breasts and cupping them within his grip. A small gasp escaped Luo as the Exo fondled her, continuing his small nips at her neck as he lightly ground himself up against her bosom. 

She shifted around and turned to face Redd, locking her legs around him and leaning in to return the kiss against his cool lips. Her hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt and she tried to pull it off him, though she was stopped short of him not raising his arms. He was much too preoccupied with her breasts.

She broke the kiss briefly. “Get those arms up, tough guy.”

He chuckled softly and shook his head. “Don’t think so~”

The Awoken rolled her eyes. He was always the hounding to get in her pants but whenever they got down to business, he was the one who fucked around the most. Fine. Maybe it was her turn to put him in his place.

Luo shoved him down into the grass, materializing a singular spectral blade in her hand and slicing through his shirt with one quick swipe upwards, nearly nicking him in the chin with the tip of the blade. A mischievous smirk spread across her face as she peered over at Redd’s bewildered expression, the glow in his eyes bright with excitement. 

“Well then, Miss. I didn’t mean to offend.” Redd cheekily remarked as he held up his hands in mock surrender. “But I think the power balance,” He seized her by the wrists and pulled her down to his side, rolling on top of her with one swift movement and pinning her arms, “Has shifted too much in your favor~” 

His voice purred, the hint of ferocity in his tone sending shivers down Luo’s spine. The heavy Exo kept her down as she squirmed under his weight, voicing some protest but eventually piping down. It was no use. She knew he wouldn’t give up his spot on top, and with a grumble, she gave up.

The cold grip of Redd’s hand interrupted her from dematerializing the blade. She looked at him confusingly before he held up a finger and wagged it at her. He pried the blade from her hand, making her heart flutter as she knew exactly what he was going to do.

“Not sure why you threatened me with this…” 

The pulse of void energy tingled the small and invisible hairs on Luo’s cheek as he held the blade up to it. He gently guided the cheek of the blade along her face, savoring each uncertain breath that she puttered out. 

He leveled the tip to her soft cheek and pressed against it, creating a small dimple.

“Metal can’t bleed,” he muttered as he looked her dead in the eye.

“Redd…” His name left her lips with a questioning but almost eager tone.

She could only watch as Redd released his hold on the blade and let it dissipate. He held a finger to her lips. “I’ll let you off the hook this time.” He whispered as he dragged his finger down from her lips and over her curvy chest and toned stomach, grabbing a hold of her shirt and pulling it off her. 

Redd feasted his eyes upon her breasts after tossing her shirt aside. Luo found some retribution in watching Redd’s expression brighten as he looked over her exposed upper half. She was still a bit rattled by his implied and seductive threat, but it was comforting to see him somehow appreciate her more than he already did. The slight hesitation as he hovered his hands over her freed breasts as if they were precious artifacts, the way more of his fans kicked on and whirred in a humming symphony, his predator-like gaze as he peered over his would-be prey, all made her burn with anticipation.

Without warning the familiar nip of an electric shock hit Luo’s sensitive breasts. She arched her back in reaction to his electrical touch, a small but audible moan leaving her parted lips. Redd’s hands glowed a familiar blue as his arc energy channeled through them, discharging at his fingertips. Gods, he was good at teasing the hell out of her.

He lifted his hands away, giving her a moment’s rest as he reached down to his pants and yanked them down, kicking them off with haste along with his undergarments. His glowing, red length drew the gaze of Luo down to it, like moths to a lamp. Her heart skipped as her eyes observed his sheer size, her gaze returning up to his face as she bit her lower lip, giving off that sultry look that only riled up Redd more.

A groan, a growl, Luo couldn’t really put a name on the sound that rolled from Redd’s transmitter. It was primal, lustful, and it made her stomach flutter. He grabbed her pants and nearly tore them as he pulled them off, wasting no time to plunge his fingers deep into her.

Luo went rigid and let out an ecstatic moan, gripping the grass beneath her as she bucked her hips upwards. Redd pushed her back down, fingering her already moist womanhood greedily. He was rock hard and ready to rock this Awoken’s world, but he needed her as wet as however long he could hold off from ramming his metal dick inside of her.

He pulled his fingers out after a minute of toying with Luo, his fingers slick with her lady juices. Luo pant heavily, looking at Redd with an ever-growing lust.

“Enough with the fucking foreplay…” She demanded as she gripped his chest. 

Silently, he grabbed her arm and shoved it back down to the grass, the red glow in his eye even more intense. He was horny before, now he was both horny and pent up. Luo’s heart fluttered at the dead-eye stare he was giving her. She smirked and spread her legs enticingly. She knew he was done playing around.

And he was. His fans ran like mini turbines as they worked hard to keep him from overheating, his elation threatening to melt the Exo on the spot. That excitement? Luo felt it. Especially when Redd thrust it deep inside her wet womanhood with a static-filled grunt.

She nearly squealed, bucking her hips once again as Redd’s length filled her tight cunt and stretched it nicely. A car-like rumble purred within Redd as he felt her walls clamp down on his dick. He slid it out a bit before roughly ramming it back inside. Luo threw her head back as she let out another blissful moan, squirming underneath Redd’s grasp. He repeated the motion, harder and with much more vigor in each thrust. His breathing labored and glitched as he began losing himself in the lust. Redd wanted to ruin her tonight, and he was going to make sure of it.

Luo locked her legs around the Exo dicking her and held tight. A jumbled mess of words spilled from her mouth in between her cries and moans. Her breasts bounced freely as he made love to her, enticing him to grab a hold of them and lightly nip at her nips with his cool lips. Another rewarding moan floated into Redd’s ears as he did so.

They went at it for hours. Maybe minutes. Neither could really tell. The only sense they had was the embrace of each other. The warm touch of Luo’s soft skin. The hot and dented plating surrounding Redd’s vents. Their fingers held tight as they held each other even tighter. Hot breath blew into each other’s faces as they broke the kiss they held. 

Luo whimpered and cried out as she orgasmed hard, one firm thrust from Redd setting her off. Redd let out a grunt as her quivering walls clamped on his dick as he thrust. He had been holding off for quite some time, wanting to have her finish before he himself came too. The Exo chuckled deeply as he watched his Awoken squirm and writhe under his hold as she orgasmed. 

With a wet pop, Redd pulled his slick dick out of her, reaching down to give his already lubed up cock a few good pumps before he finally ejaculated with a satisfied grunt. Thick lines of spunk spurted from his tip like a burst pipeline, lining Luo from her belly all the way up to her chest as he aimed to get her all dirtied up. There was a lot, and Redd made sure of it.

Redd wanked till there was nothing left, leaving Luo a mess as he brought himself back down to meet her face. The two panted hard, Redd’s vents whirring loudly as they took a moment to collect themselves. Luo’s head spun with ecstasy as she ran a hand through her hair.

They peered into the other’s eyes, Luo cracking a smile and a light giggle as Redd did his best impression of a grin. 

“What...?” She asked as she playfully pushed against his chest. “You better not say something stupid after that.”

He chuckled and shook his head, raising a hand to cup her cheek before leaning to kiss her. 

“I love you, Luo,” He calmly spoke after they broke away.

She smiled and nodded, lifting her hand to caress his cheek. “Ditto.”

He lightly pressed his face into her hand, a mechanical purr escaping him as he did. Luo smiled a bit more as she watched him. It was a treat to get him to be this open, this vulnerable. She knew how much she meant to him, and he to her. 

Luo’s tender line of thought was broken by Redd’s return to his horny self. “Round two?” He smugly asked with a wink.

She grinned. “You still have some left in you?”

“Yup.” He motioned over to his sparrow. “I brought extra.”

She giggled lightly and grabbed his shirt and tossed it in his face. “Well clean me up first before you do.”

He nodded with his shirt covering his face. “Aye! Will do Cap’n!”


End file.
